Stricken
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Side story to Thunder love.


Lion-o is the Lord of the Thundercats brave and true. He was out for a walk and he saw some bolkins who needed help. He came running and pulled out the sword of omens and sent the creature back.

"Are you okay?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes thank you," the bolkins said.

Lion-o was tired and then saw a unicorn being swept away in the river. Lion-o dived in and swam it to shore. Now he was cold and wet and he notice something the sword of omens it was still in the river so he dived back in and came out with the sword. Lion-o took the unicorn back to the forest.

"Lord Lion-o you might want to head back quickly a storm is coming," the female unicorn keeper said.

"Will do," Lion-o said.

He found a wollo traveler his donkey was stuck in the mud so Lion-o helped get the donkey okay and wound up cutting his leg. "Ow," Lion-o said.

"You alright?" the wollo asked.

"Yes I think I'll live," Lion-o said.

"Good, thank you for you're help," the wollo said.

Lion-o was heading for the cat's lair when the storm hit it was raining hard and Lion-o was getting soaked. He made it back to cat's lair. Liosia his beloved wife came up and took him inside.

"Lion-o dry off before you catch pneumonia," Snarf said.

"Was planning on it Snarf," Lion-o said.

"That's a nasty cut on your leg Lion-o, I better clean that up," Pumyra said. She cleaned the cut and bandaged it.

"It feels a little better." Lion-o said.

The next morning Lion-o woke up all achy and he felt sick. It hurt to move. His cut was sore, very sore. Lion-o came to breakfast and sat down. He barely touched his food and it was his favorite breakfast.

"Lion-o are you feeling okay?" Snarf asked.

"Yes I am just out of it from yesterday," Lion-o said.

"No surprise there, you did a lot yesterday and a lot happened. Maybe you should rest our you could get sick," Tygra said.

"I'll be okay," Lion-o said. "Besides I promised Lynx-o I would help out at the tower of omens today," he said.

"Alright just remember try to take it easy," Tygra said.

While helping Lynx-o the tower of omens Lion-o felt very sore the cut on his leg was really hurting. It was really tender to the touch. He was in great pain. Then he noticed he was sweating even though it wasn't hot inside the tower of omens he felt hot.

'You doing alright Lion-o by the sound of your footsteps I think you're limping," Lynx-o said.

"It's the cut I got yesterday it has become pretty painful," Lion-o said.

"I think Pumyra should take a look," Lynx-o said.

"Hmm it's a little red, and swollen, Lion-o apparently this cut is deeper than I previously thought I am going to stitch shut and I want you to stay off that leg as much as possible," Pumyra said. Then stitched it shut.

After a couple of days Lion-o's leg hurt worse. Then he felt so sick he didn't want to get out of bed but he knew he had too. So he forced himself out of bed. He started to walk down the hall badly limping. He felt weak and placed his hand on the wall to steady himself. Lion-o was keeping his weight off the cut leg.

Liosia came up and saw Lion-o leaning against the wall and keeping off the cut leg. "Lion-o are you alright?" she asked.

"I don't know," Lion-o said. "I just don't feel so good," he said. Then he collapsed.

"Lion-o!" Liosia shouted.

Tygra heard heard her and help her carry Lion-o back to his room. Lion-o was now laying in bed. Pumyra took a look at the leg she saw it was badly infected she removed the stitches and the wound reopened it was not good smell. "Hold him still I need to clean it out, he's going react badly so I need him still for this," Pumyra said.

Panthro held Lion-o's legs down. Bengali and Tygra held down his arms. "Ready," Tygra said.

Pumyra started to clean out the wound. Lion-o yelped rather loudly kicked hard enough make Panthro let go. Panthro got his grip back and held Lion-o decided to numb Lion-o's cut up. Once that was done he still yelped but stayed a bit more still for it. "I know hurts," Pumyra said. Once the wound was cleaned out she put disinfectant on in it and the inside.

"Ouch!" Lion-o cried.

"Easy Lion-o's it's almost over," Liosia cooed at him.

Pumyra the stitched it shut again and gave Lion-o an antibiotic shot. "That should help with the infection." Pumyra said. "I saw bacteria in there when I use the scanner so it will work." she said. She gave Lion-o a drink of water which he eagerly accepted. He was so thirsty. "Now rest Lion-o, you need to take it easy for a few days," she said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

Lion-o was laying bed he was sick with a bad infection. Liosia was being his nurse. She was doing a good job at it. She placed a cold rag on his head to help with his fever.

"That feels nice," Lion-o said.

"I'm glad," Liosia said. "The rag is warm again, you must have high fever," she said. Then took the rag and dipped it in cold water and rung it out and then placed it back on Lion-o's forehead.

"So hot and cold at the same time," Lion-o said. Lion-o was having some chills. "Can I have another blanket please?" he asked.

"Okay," Liosia said and left room. "Do you know where I can find some blankets Lion-o asked for another blanket," she said.

"Over here," Panthro said.

Liosia took a blanket went into Lion-o's room and pulled it over him.

"I feel sick," Lion-o said. Liosia grabbed the bin that Pumyra brought for Lion-o to get sick in. Lion-o vomited into the bin he felt so bad.

"I'll get you some water," Liosia said rubbing his back.

"Thank you," Lion-o said.

He slurped at the water feeling sick. Pumyra came to check on Lion-o. She took his temperature. "Still kind of high," she said.

"I have been trying to cool Lion-o's head and help him feel better by placing a cold rag on his head but gets warm so fast," Liosia said.

"Don't worry I have an idea," Pumyra said. Pumyra got an ice pack and placed it on Lion-o's head.

"That feels good," Lion-o said.

"I bet does," Liosia said.

"Good, Replace the ice every so often he needs to keep cool and calm." Pumyra said.

"Will do Pumyra," Liosia said.

Pumyra then pulled something out of her bag. It looked like medicine. "Here take this it will help with the fever," Pumyra said.

Lion-o swallowed it. "Yuck," he said.

"Yes I know it tastes bad, but it will help you," Pumyra said.

Snarf came in. "I brought some soup," Snarf said coming in.

"Not hungry," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o I know you don't feel well right now but you need to keep up your strength to beat this, so you need to eat," Pumyra said.

Lion-o sat up and ate about a third of the bowl before pushing it away. "I don't want anymore," he said.

"You did good," Pumyra said. "Now get some rest." she said.

Over the next couple of days Lion-o started to improve he was doing much better. The swelling has gone down, it was no long red, no more bad smell coming from the wound, his fever had gone down as well, and his appetite was back.

"Lion-o I brought lunch," Liosia said.

"Great I'm pretty hungry," Lion-o said. He started to eat the food Snarf made wholeheartedly. He finished all the food. "Looks like you appetite is back now," Liosia said.

"Yes and feel better too," Lion-o said.

Pumyra took his temperature. "Okay no fever, no swollen glands, the wound looks great, I say you are better now Lion-o," Pumyra said.

"Yes, can I get out of bed tomorrow?" He asked.

"Only so Snarf and I can wash the sheets and disinfect them and the bed and sterilize the room so you will be in the medical be resting for one more day so you can get your strength back," Pumyra said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

Lion-o spent the next day in the medical bay while his room and bed were being sterilized. The next morning it was all finished and Lion-o felt as good as new.

"Thank you for taking care of me Liosia," Lion-o said.

"I was happy too my love," Liosia said.

They looked out the window. "Look a shooting star," Lion-o said.

"I think we should make a wish," Liosia said.

"I wish we will all be able to go to new Thundera and stay soon." Lion-o said.

"I wish for a family," Liosia said.

"That is a wonderful wish," Lion-o said.

"As is your's," Liosia said.

The end.


End file.
